Sonic x project Shadow saga: rewritten
by lydiathetigeropean
Summary: This is a rewrite of the project Shadow saga. It includes the G.U.N. commander, I'm also giving more back-story on Helen and she gets kidnapped. Amy also gets her part. now up for adoption.
1. Chapter 1 helen

**Hello this has been on my mind for a while. I hate Chris Thorndyke, there was too much screen time with him and not enough on others *cough* Helen *cough*. So I'm going to rewrite the project shadow saga, and add the commander too.**

**disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, I own nothing.  
**

Chap.1

Sonic is running through the remains of the once beautiful city of Station Square. He and his other friends were helping the city recover from the attacks from Chaos. Suddenly Sonic hears crying and finds a little boy. He then breaks the rubble and frees the boy.

"Hey kid, you okay," Sonic asked.

"Yes, but I can't find my Mommy."

"Don't worry I'll help you find her." Sonic then picked up the kid, and they sped off. He then finds the mother in one of the recovery facilities, and happily watched as the family was reunited.

"Thank you Sonic" the mother said weeping happily.

"No problem, it's what I do best." He said giving his signature grin.

**At the white house…**

The president was sitting at his desk complaining about how he wishes he could be a hero, like Sonic. Instead he was just signing bills without bothering to read them, like a lazy bum.

"This is the bill to claim Station Square a disaster area" said his secretary.

_Sign_.

"And this is executive order 113-78."

"You'll have to refresh my memory." The president said lazily.

"It's the order to allow the building of robot that will fight Eggman."

_Sign._

**At the spoiled br- I mean Thorndyke's mansion…**

The Thorndykes' mansion is a wreck so they're moving their things to another house until there mansion is fixed.

"I can't believe we're leaving," cried Cream the rabbit with her Chao squeaking.

"Come on, Cream its not like we're going to be gone forever," Chuck said annoyingly.

"That's right," his son's voice boomed, "it will only be till the mansion is repaired."

Chris walked up to his friends because he wanted to say goodbye, but then he noticed Helen had a suitcase in her lap.

"Hey, Helen why do you have a suitcase, are you moving away?"

"No, I'm going to my grandpa's till my parents fix our house" she replied.

"Where's he live," asked Danny.

"Near the Coast of Prison Island, he works there in G.U.N."

"G.U.N.!" her three friends exclaimed.

"But, doesn't G.U.N. hold top secret weapons, and prisoners on the island," Francoise asked shocked, Helen shrugged.

"Eh, what can I say, he's married to his job." Suddenly a car pulled up it was a brownish red color and a very old model. A man stepped out of it; he had gray hair, two different colored eyes, black suit, and a scowl on his face.

"That's him guys, I'll be seeing ya, and Amy tell Sonic I said bye."

"Will do, Helen, see you when we get back" Amy said. Helen started toward the car and accidently ran over Chris' foot.

"Ow, Helen that huuurrrttt," Chris whined like a baby. Danny face-palmed himself, while Francoise murmured something along the lines of 'oh, grow up'.

"Oops, sorry Chris" Helen said, and then the car was off.

"Man, if looks could kill, I think we would all die a thousand deaths" said Tails nervously, and then he suddenly realized some one was missing. "Hey, where _is_ Sonic?"

**okay so tell me what you think, and no flames please.**


	2. Chapter 2 waking dreams

**Thanks for the review, I fixed the spelling hopefully it helps.**

Chap. 2

Helen was sitting is in the back seat of her Grandfather's car. She would be lying if she said she enjoyed visiting him. They don't really have a granddaughter-grandfather relationship, but when your grandfather is Abraham Tower AKA the commander of G.U.N., it's hard to have one.

They were waiting for the stop light to turn green. When it did the car started to move but came to an abrupt stop when Sonic zoomed by.

"Lousy hedgehog," her grandfather growled.

Suddenly after hearing those word Helen's mind tuned out her surroundings. Her mind seemed to hit a blank thought.

_Peering through the crevice of a door she saw a boy no older then 13, pacing the metal floor of an empty lobby._

"_Lousy hedgehog," he said, "I can't wait to see those guys take that monstrosity out of the station." _

_Gasp! Her mind went immediately to said hedgehog._

_Suddenly the boy stopped hearing the echo of the gasp, turned and walked toward the door and he turned the knob. She watched as it slowly opened letting in more light, as the boy stared at her in shock. He then said her name._

_*Helen*_

"Helen!" her grandfather shouted her name snapping her from her thoughts. She jumped a bit from the shout.

"Oh sorry grandpa I spaced out, you say something," she asked sheepishly.

"Yes, I was wondering if you were alright," he said in a stern tone. "I'm dropping you at the house, Mizzy's there so she can keep an eye while I'm at Prison Island."

"Okay, grandpa," she said a little sad. She liked Mizzy as a friend, witch is a helper robot G.U.N. had made, but her grandfather is always acting over protective with her because of her disability. For a couple of times she would try to see if she could get to walking again, but he would always act as if she couldn't do things for herself. He would always call Mizzy to do it for her, and she hated to work her like a dog.

Few minutes later they were at the house and greeted by Mizzy.

**Later at G.U.N. HQ…**

Scientists were building new mechas to stop Eggman, whom they feel humiliated them.

"With these new models we'll be able to compete with Eggman's robots," Said a blond scientist.

"Yeah! So Dr. Eggman won't be able to out match us anymore," a brown haired scientist said next to him. But little did they know was that said man was spying on them.

"Those ignorant fools," he said looking at the video feedback, "they obviously copied my robots."

"But will things be okay," Becoe asked.

"We'll be in danger if G.U.N. approaches us with those things," said Decoe.

"I know that," said Eggman typing on the keyboard, "that's why I'm going to hack in to G.U.N.' s systems to investigate."

Back in the base an icon with Eggman's face appeared, while some of the worker were too busy gabbing to notice.

"Too easy" the mad man said. He saw the schematics of the robots, but then stumbled on to something top secret.

"What's this?" the screen said Gerald Robotnik, he clicked on it and was shocked to find out what it was.

"what's wrong, Doctor," his robots asked.

"This is the world I'm from; the greatest scientist known to here is Gerald Robotnik, my Grand father!"

The screen then asked for a password. The fat scientist was trying to by using his family's names, he then typed in MARIA and cracked the code. G.U.N tried their best to stamp him out but fail epiclly.

"Here's something," said Eggman, "the ultimate lifeform project: SHADOW. Oh ho ho ho, this is promising indeed, now let see if we can wake it up." An evil smirk came acrossed his face.

**Cliffy, cliffy, cliffy! xD**


	3. Chapter 3 grand theft emerald

**Hiya to all my readers, I'm going to inform you that this in this story from now on might get confusing, but not to worry it will fall in to place in the end. Besides it wouldn't be a mystery if you weren't confused. ;)**

Chap. 3

Inside the president's limo agents Rouge and Topaz sit in the back with the president and his secretary.

"So Mr. President, why have you called us here?" Rouge asked in her usual tone.

"As you two know you're one of G.U.N.'s most top agents, and we just received word that Eggman has hacked in to their computer systems. We think he may have found something" the secretary said.

"What exactly did he find" Topaz inquired.

"He found data on what we only know as…PROJECT: SHADOW" the President said.

"Let me guess, you want us to investigate," Rouge concluded while her head tilted on her hand.

"Yes."

The two agents looked at one another and agreed to do the mission. They were then dropped off.

"So, how should we go about this?"

"Simple Topaz, we just need a chaos emerald," Rouge said, "And I know exactly where to find one. "

They head over to the floating island where Rouge said they could find the chaos emeralds.

"You sure there's chaos emeralds here?"

"Most defen-_gasp!_" rouge saw the master emerald and nearly died just looking at how big it was.

Topaz got annoyed with her because she wasn't staying on track. Rouge had latched the M.E. to grapple hooks and tried to carry it off. But then Knuckle came in and tackled her, and she dropped it.

"Alright Rouge, where do you think you're going with the master emerald?!"

"Hey there Knuckie, long time no see."

Topaz was about ready to freak out when she tripped over something. She looked and found a blue chaos emerald.

"Rouge, I found a chaos emerald."

"Good, you can keep that one," she said and then round house kicked Knuckles grabbing the larger emerald, "I'll keep this one." She then flew off in the distance with Topaz behind her.

**Later with Eggman…**

Eggman was flying in his egg carrier, heading to Prison Island to find the ultimate life form. He blew up one of the corridors witch happened to hold the new robots. They seemed to work pretty well, but not against Eggman's shields.

"They, call this advance technology, I've seen toasters more advance then this" the madman said.

He watch the robots blow to smithereens, and laughed like he was on a sugar rush.

"Is it me, or is the Doctor enjoying himself to much," Bocoe asked his robotic comrade.

Before answering, the round robot the Doctor laugh harder as a missile hit another robot.

"Maybe a little," he said sizing his finger and thumb.

As they got to the machine that held the ultimate lifeform, Eggman went to the control panel.

"This pile of junk is what's holding the ultimate lifeform," Decoe complained.

"Yes, now shut up I'm trying to concentrate" Eggman yelled. He placed in the code M-A-R-I-A, and stuck the white chaos emerald in the machine. It powered up and the lid open. A foggy smoke was around the room a silhouette of a hedgehog.

"I-it's you," exclaimed the Doctor.

**Dun, dun, dun! Cliff hanger.**


	4. Chapter 4 Dream, Dream, Dream

**Don't have much to say except I own nothing.**

Chap. 4

Helen was lying in her bed, tossing and turning from the dream she's having.

_(Dream)_

_She was running down a hall, people were chasing her but she could see their legs the rest of them were in a black haze. She was holding some one's hand as she was running, she couldn't see who it because he too was hazy. She then heard a heart stopping sound._

_Bang!_

_(Dream end)_

Helen woke with a jolt; her cell phone was ring none stop. She glanced at it showing Chris on the screen, and pressed the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Helen, I'm calling to see how you're doing" the boy replied a little too happy.

"Chris it's six o' clock in the morning I won't be up for another two hours," the blond snapped.

"I know I wanted to call you before everyone else woke up… Helen I…"

"You…what?" Helen asked afraid of where this was going.

"Want you to help me cheat on my science and math home work again" he said in a really fast pace. If Helen could see his face now he would have a stupid grin on his face.

Annoyed she pressed the disconnect button and fell back to sleep.

_(dream)_

_This time Helen woke up in her bed, but out the window the stars looked brighter. She looked to her right and there was a black and red hedgehog staring at her. Its eyes shined like rubies, as it suddenly spoke._

"_I don't have much time before 'it' activates again, so I'll ask these questions quickly."_

_Helen felt her heart ache just hearing his voice. She wanted to cry but she didn't know why._

"_Helen, what do you remember before you were six?"_

"_Nothing," she said, "Who are you anyway?"_

"_I'm a figment of your subconscious, now to my other question. Do you remember anything before the incident?"_

"_No, the doctors said I blanked it out." The black hedgehog let out a dark chuckle._

"_Well their all liars."_

_The room started to fade like a digital field, Helen started to cry in sorrow and dread. She hugged the hedgehog. She didn't understand why she felt this way, she didn't want to let go of him._

"_Please," she begged, "can you tell me your name?"_

"_It's-"_

_(Dream end)_

Helen opened her eye and looked in a pair of green ones. Sonic the hedgehog's eyes and she had her arms around him.

**Hope you liked it and to all my readers 4kids and toonzai need to DIE!**


	5. Chapter 5 waking headache

Chap. 5

Helen and Sonic stared at each other in an awkward silence for a few more minutes. Then Helen quickly took her arms from around the blue hedgehog.

"Heh, sorry about that Sonic…" she said sheepishly.

"I came to check on you to see how you were doing" he said suddenly. "I don't like to not see my friends before they leave some where."

"Oh, thanks Sonic that's so sweet of you, did Mizzy let you in?"

"Yeah she's a pretty cool robot." Sonic gave a trade mark wink witch made Helen laugh.

Then Mizzy came in and grabbed Helen's wheel chair and put it near the bed. She began picking her up to set her in it.

"it's okay Mizzy, I want to try to walk," Helen pleaded.

"Sorry kiddo but ya gramps is comin' home soon and he'll scrap me if he don't see ya in the chair," she said in a Brooklyn accent.

Sonic decided not to bug about why her grandfather would want to scrap Mizzy. He was more concern for Helen, and sat on the side of Helen's bed.

"When I came up here you were tossing and crying in your sleep. Then when I got close you hugged me sobbing 'please don't go'. What was it that made you so sad?" Helen searched her mind for the answers but could only find one.

"I don't know…"

"Can you at least tell me what it was about?"

"Well, in the first one I had, I was running with some one and some people with guns were shouting and firing at us. Once I heard the shots fired I woke up because Chris called, by the way he's trying to cheat his tests."

"Intervestink, vary intervestink, vi vill talk to is parents vin vay get ome. Keep voing." Sonic said in a fake Russian accent, with a fake mustache and glasses on. He also had a note pad and was sitting in a chair.

"After that I went back to sleep I… dreamed I was in my room but out side the stars looked brighter than normal, like if the room was in space. In the room standing in front of me was a hedge-AGGH!"

A sharp pain went through Helen temple, like a massive migraine, she clinched her head. She started to see a control panel; inside a glass tube was the black hedgehog from her dream. He was yelling some thing but to her it looked like he was mouthing; she couldn't hear what he was saying.

"_Promise me… you let them be happy…" a voice rang. "Shadow… "_

"Helen! What's wrong?!" Sonic had worried written all over his face, "I'm calling the ambulance." He reached for her phone, but Helen grabbed his hand. She shook her head no, as Sonic looked at her puzzled.

"It's strange they never hurt before," she explained, still holding the blue hedgehog's hand. The way she was speaking was like she was in a trance.

"These happened before?"

"Yes, but never as a headache, they only started recently."

"How recent?"

"After you came to our world."

Suddenly a car was heard pulling up, it was Helen's grandfather. He would hurt Sonic if he saw him.

"Sonic you have to leave, my grandpa hates animals. He will be angry if he sees you" Helen exclaimed.

"Okay, I'll call ya later," he said heading out a window.

When Abraham came in he had an angry scowl on his face by that point Helen and Mizzy were down stairs. He threw his jacket on Mizzy as he walked by to his private office.

"Go hang up my jacket, rust bucket." Helen gave him a death glare and put her hands on her hips.

"He didn't even say 'hi'." She thought.

"If you need me I'll be making a phone call," he said as he shut the door.

Finished staring at the door, Helen turned to see Mizzy messing with the landline phone.

"What are you doing?"

"Linking to the phone to eavesdrop." Before Helen could protest the robot stuck headphones in her ears. The girl listened to the phone ring till it was picked up. It was a Latinate for G.U.N.

"Latinate what's your status," the commander asked.

"We have communications back on, and uh… sir you won't like this but…" his voice sounded nervous.

"But what?!"

"Eggman he woke up project SHADOW and it destroyed all our-"

"WHAT! HOW COULD YOU LET THAT HAPPEN!?" Helen cringed at how loud his voice was.

"Do you think the project knows about the 'other' experiment?"

"As far as I know it only know about the biolizard, but just in case I'll take my granddaughter and I under protection at Prison Island."

"What should we do about the damages; the press will want to know."

"Simple, blame it on Sonic." A gasped escaped Helen as the call end.

**Getting good huh, next chap will kinda follow the show more. **


	6. Chapter 6 i found your name

Chapter. 6

Sonic was once again running in the ruined city of Station Square. He heard what he thought was another trapped child. He homing attacked the rubble, but saw that it was none other then Bokkun the messenger robot. He was crying like a baby, when he looked up and saw Sonic. The ungrateful little punk then got mad.

"How dare you Sonic, why did you save me?!" Sonic just gave him an awkward sweatdrop look.

"My mistake…See ya." The blue was about to speed off, when the little annoying robot stopped him.

"Wait! Listen up, you better not expect me to say 'thank you'! So you can't say 'it's alright,' if you do I won't forgive you! Got it?"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Sonic put his hands up in defense and ran off. "Bye."

For a few more minutes the horned robot kept calling Sonic an idiot and for some reason made a man run away crying 'I'm sorry.'

"I swear that bot has a few screws loose, or something." The blue hedgehog said to himself.

Sonic kept running when suddenly a helicopter from G.U.N. flew in front of him. The co-pilot got out a megaphone and began to speak.

"Sonic the hedgehog, you are under arrest for breaking in to and damaging government property."

"What are you talking about?" the blue hedgehog questioned in fury, "I wasn't anywhere near government property!"

"Come quietly, or we will use force." But the blue hedgehog ignored him and dashed off. The chase had begun.

Meanwhile on the other side of the city, Mr. Stewart, a government agent posing as a school teacher assigned to watch Sonic and his friends, has asked a TV news company to see a Scarlet Garcia. Her grandfather had done research on Project Shadow.

"You're going to find out about Project Shadow? Is it true?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, are you interested?" the agent asked, but the reporter looked doubtful.

"Yes… but…" Mr. Stewart leaned against the table, with a serious look on his face.

"Look, I know your grandfather died trying to figure out its secret, but you have a chance to finish what he started."

Garcia was still having her doubts, so Stewart began to leave the room, but then he turned back to her. With a card in his hand he spoke once more.

"Here's my contact if you wish to investigate, I will be available after three."

He then left the reporter to her thoughts.

'I wonder if he knows about the cure project.'

Now usually Helen was perky in the mornings, but all last night she kept having the same dream about the black hedgehog. They were slowly turning into nightmares that ended the same. In the dream every time she try to leave the room, a sharp pain would go through her body. She would then fall to the floor, and wake up. This continued all night, and she had school to go to.

When Helen came up to Frances and Danny, they saw she looked really tired. Her hair was in a bit of mess, and her eyes were droopy.

"Morning guys," she yawned.

"Whoa Helen, are you okay" Danny asked concern.

"Yeah, you looked like something my cat dragged in" Frances half joked.

"I didn't sleep too well last night."

"Well, you better try to stay awake for the test."

"What, time did you go to bed" the red head inquired.

"9 last night, but I kept having nightmares."

The two friends then questioned Helen on what the nightmares were about, but she left out the conversations that they had and that she had them before. She then explained the dreams of the black hedgehog; even Chris came in and listened in on it.

"What's the hedgehog's name?" this was asked by Danny.

"I don't know, he said he was a figment of my imagination." Then her thoughts turn to the dream of hearing a girl's voice 'shadow… maybe… that's it, that must be his name!'

"Well, how do they end?" Chris spoke in, witch made Helen cringe.

"Not good."

Then Mr. Stewart came in with the test, it was science so it was easy and she finished it early, so she decided to rest a bit. She placed her head on her desk, but unknown to her Chris was copying her answers.

_(Dream begin)_

_Helen was in a room with a large window, which showed the earth from space point of view. She then spotted the hedgehog staring out of it. She snuck behind the hedgehog; she then noticed she was walking in the dream._

"_Wow, I can't believe I'm walking." She was staring to tear up with joy, but then remembered that this was a dream._

"_Morning Helen" the black animal said to the girl, now facing her. She then smirked in triumph at him._

"_Morning,** Shadow**, I finally got your name!" he then chuckled._

"_Good, you finally figure it out."_

"_Why didn't you tell me before, what it was?"_

"_Because sometimes, in order to remember something, one must figure it out. If I had just told you my name, you wouldn't feel much triumph, now would you?"_

"_I guess not." Shadow's eyes narrowed now at the girl._

"_Helen, some one else is coming in this dream, I want you to go along with what he says, if you don't 'its' defenses will attack me, got it?"_

"_Yes."_

_Suddenly the door opened, and a tall man with a gray mustache and glasses came in. he looked kind of familiar to Helen, but he didn't seem like a threat._

"_Ah, there you two are, I've been looking all over for you."_

_The man walked up to the two star gazers. He placed a hand on Helen's head._

"_So how's my favorite granddaughter feeling today?"_

"_Uh… fine" Helen wasn't sure why he asked about her health, it's not like she's sick._

"_Good. So what do you think of Project Shadow?" the man gestured a hand to Shadow._

_Suddenly a weird sensation came over Helen, "oh, he's just wonderful grandfather, I think we're going to be great friends, and then I won't feel so lonely when Abraham leaves."_

"_That's good, now I have to get back to the lab, and I be home for dinner."_

"_Okay grandfather, I love you."_

"_I love you too." The man then left the room, and the weird feeling had gone away._

"_What was that?" Helen questioned herself aloud._

"_I must say you almost have me believe you were her." The hedgehog said._

"_What do you mean, who's 'her'?"_

"_I mean-."Suddenly a noise was heard cutting Shadow off._

_Bang! Helen felt the pain again in her body and fell. She saw Shadow in a glass tube._

'_Promise me…' the girl's voice again rang in her mind._

_(Dream ended)_

Mr. Stewart was in front of Helen's desk trying to wake her, so he could grade her test. He heard her say 'promise me' in her sleep, he also noticed during class when she was asleep it was a fitful dream. He was shaking her and calling her name. She woke with a jolt.

"Shadow!" she shouted, looking around, and her eyes landed on her teacher. Some kids were snickering, but Stewart gave them a look

"Helen, I would like to grab your test."

"Oh, okay, sorry I guess I fell asleep." She had noticed a folder in his hand that the words 'project shadow' on it.

"Uh… Mr. Stewart, can I talk to about something after class."

"Uh… sure I guess" he gave a look of surprise.

After class Helen wheeled up to her teacher, with a serious face. He thinks it's about Chris cheating on his test, but he's in for a treat. Chris also listened in on the conversation in the hallway.

"So what is it you wish to speak to me about?" the man asked.

"It's about… project shadow." Stewart's face went serious.

"What do you know about it?"

"Not much, but I think I'm connected to it. You see I can't remember anything before I was 6 years old. Doctors said I had blanked out my memories, but I've been having some doubt about that. But recently I've been having dreams about project shadow, and I don't know why."

Chris was stun to hear this, suddenly he walked in the room. "Helen, you mean you don't remember saving me?"


	7. Chapter 7 he slipped up

**Okay, forgive me if my capitalizing maybe a little off, this program my school put in place of MS word really stinks so... here's the next chapter.**

Chap. 7

"Helen, you mean you don't remember saving me?" Helen stared at the brown haired boy for a moment trying to register what he had just said. Mr. Stewart glanced back and forth at the children, he could feel the tension building up between them.

"No, what do you mean, what happened?" she asked never her eyes off of Chris.

"When I was seven, I walked over to your house to play. When I got there your grandfather's car was backing out of the drive way extremely fast. You were playing in the front yard with dolls, when you saw the car y-you ran and pushed me out of the way, falling to the ground, and...and...it's how you got paralyzed." He explained stepping closer to her. Chris looked like he was on the verge of tears.

Suddenly a wave of pain shot through Helen's head in the same place as before. She clutched her head as images swam by in her mind. Mr. Stewart rushed to the intercom to contact the office.

"I'll call her family and let them know I'm having the school send her to the hospital, Chris you make sure she-!"

"No!", Helen interrupted him when the pain subsided. "You can let any one know, not the doctors, not my parents, and _definitely_ not my grandfather." her eyes grew wide as she realized what she just said, 'did I just say _grandfather_?' Helen thought.

"Why not, you're in pain, Helen." Mr. Stewart stated firmly.

"Because the headaches and the dreams I've been having have something to do with Project Shadow. I'm also beginning to think my grandpa is involved, because the dream I had earlier I said his name."

"so, what's wrong with saying his name," Chris asked curiously.

"the thing is when I said it, I felt like I wasn't in control of myself when it happened. I felt like I was in a trance."

"Well, can we at least tell Sonic", Mr. Stewart inquired.

"No, he has enough to deal with as it is." Helen said referring to the phone conversation the other night.

Before the two could asked what she meant, the office called saying that her grandfather came to pick her up. You could hear yelling in the background from the commander, which means she has to leave _now_. Helen quickly asked Chris to escort her up to the office, before the commander goes and calls search and rescue.

In the meantime Stewart got a call from Scarlet on his cellphone.

"Agent, for the Project Shadow investigation I'm in, but I must know do you know about the cure project?"

"Huh, cure project?"

In the commander's car Helen was staring out the window of the passenger seat, she recalled the images she saw a few moments ago.

_(flash back begin)_

_Helen was playing with her dolls on a blanket in the front yard. When her parents and Abraham came out of the house yelling at each other._

"_Get out of my sight, I never want to see you again," screamed her dad as the elderly man went to his car._

"_How could you lie to us about Helen?!" wept his wife._

_By this time Abraham was speeding out of the long drive way. Helen saw Chris walk down the street, the next she knew she pushed him out of the way landing on the ground. Suddenly an agony of of pain hit her back as the wheel of the car when over._

_The next thing she saw was the man she calls grandpa have a needle to her arm._

"_No, please... No!" that girl's voice was heard once again._

_(flash back end)_

Suddenly that said man spoke up in a stern voice snapping her from her thoughts.

"I'm dropping you off at house again,then tomorrow I'll pick you up we can head to Pris-."

"It's always work with you isn't it?" Helen said in a low tone cutting him off, "it's never 'hi Helen, how's my favorite grandchild doing today.' or 'how's school, did you learn anything new, kiddo.' no, I don't even see you half the time."

Abraham had parked the car in the driveway of the house, getting angrier and angrier by each word.

"Then when I do you're grumpy, and go in your office. You don't even give me hugs, or even tell me you love-."

He then slammed his fist on the dashboard stopping Helen cold, now was his turn to yell.

"Listen here, Robotnik! That job of mine is what keeps millions of lives safe, a roof over yours and your parents' heads, and pays for your medical benefits! So don't never, ever, tell me that I don't love you!"

By this time Mizzy was helping Helen out of the car, Helen just stared at him mixed with fear and anger.

"And, you better be ready by 05:00, when I come and pick you up!"

While Mizzy took her in to the house, and shut the door Helen looked at her with a triumphant look.

"Mizzy, my friend, he just slipped up" she said with Cheshire cat grin.

Later in the evening Sonic was hiding in the sewers waiting for G.U.N.'s helicopter to pass. When it did the blue blur went into the opposite direction.

'I wonder why G.U.N'S after me, as far as I know I haven't done anything to get their attention. Not unless I for got to pay for a speeding ticket.' he thought as he was running.

Then out of nowhere one of Eggman's robots came crashing in, stopping Sonic in his tracks. The blue began smashing the overgrown toaster with ease. But when he was finished a bright light had shined from the robot. On top of the machine was a black hedgehog with red streaks in his upright quills and fur, white chest fur, rings on all four limbs, and crimson red eyes. He then began to speak.

"It all starts with this. A jewel containing the ultimate power" he said.

"That's the...the chaos emerald." Sonic said in shock and realization. "Now I know whats going on. G.U.N. has mistaken me for the likes of you. So where do you think your going with that emerald?" The black hedgehog stared only at him.

"SAY SOMETHING, YOU FAKE HEDGEHOG!"

"CHAOS CONTROL!"

**cliff hanger woohoo next time is a big surprise.**


	8. Chapter 8 the race

**Just a little note I'm gong to have in this version Shadow and Maria are going to be a close bond friendship, but I still approve of the shadria coupling.**

Chap. 8

Sonic had lunged a Shadow with great speed, but the black hedgehog quickly evaded him. Sonic landed with ease back on the ground, and looked around the area.

"Looking for some one," Shadow asked tauntingly on top of a building.

The blue hedgehog charged at him again, but Shadow appeared on the next building over. The blue blur turned toward him, and grinned.

"Cool moves, how about we take them to the streets? Think you can keep up with me?"

The two then sped off in a neck and neck race, but the two had different paces. Sonic had a runner's, while Shadow's has a smother glide to his.

"You've already lost" the black hedgehog confirmed haughtily.

"What?!" Sonic said in disbelief, and sprinted farther ahead.

Meanwhile the race is going, Mr. Stewart and Garcia were at the TV station. they were in the middle of discussing the topic at hand.

"What is the cure project?" the agent question. "you mentioned it on the phone."

"The cure project was a top secret medical experiment project," the reporter answered. "It started two year after Project Shadow was shut down, but soon the government even closed it down as well. It was meant to carry a rare disease known as NIDS. Its purpose was to be a man-made guinea pig. "

"How come," Stewart asked curiously.

"I don't know, my grandfather never got that far," Garcia said sadly. "but the good news is that I have a lead on some one who was there when Project Shadow was shut down."

"Really, that great, we can take my car to investigate," he said determined. "by the way, what finally convinced you to call?"

"Simple, this..." Garcia walked over to the TV, and turned it on. Displayed on the screen was camera feed at a jewelry store. Next it showed a hedgehog break open one of the cases and take a large jewel, but what shock thing happened next was that the camera fuzzed out and show close up of the thief. That said thief had stared at the camera with a chilling smirk. As it ended Garcia continued.

"G.U.N. told my supervisors to show and say that this was Sonic, and unfortunately they complied."

"What, but why?!" Stewart asked in shock.

A laughter could be herd from a secret base of Eggman. The reason for this joy was because Sonic was being framed by not only Shadow but the media as well. Now the doctor and his robots were watching the two hedgehogs race for who's the fastest. The robots asked how Shadow was able to match Sonic. In reply he said that Shadow is able to match his speed because of his air shoes and body built. He also recalled their encounter of him.

_(flash back begin)_

_The fog cleared as the hedgehog came in to view. The trio of villains gasped and were taken aback._

"_Y-you, you're not Sonic, who are you?!" the doctor exclaimed._

_The hedgehog knelt down on one knee and bowed his head. _

"_My name is Shadow you have awakened me, and for that I will grant you one wish."_

"_Well, when you put it that way, my name is Ivo Robotnik. You may call me doctor Eggman."_

_The four made their escape from prison island thanks to Shadow._

_(flash back ended)_

The Doctor got board of the race, and decide to go through more of the files put together with his grand father's journal. Something caught his eye, a file entitled _cure project_. Of what he could read of it was there was a serum for immortality and the program was shut down because of it. The rest of it was missing, but there was also old security footage of the last person with the file. It shows the person opening a stasis pod like Shadow's.

"Well, well, well, looks like the commander has secrets of his own." he said with an evil grin.

Now at the Thorndyke mansion Tails, Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Chris all saw the the camera video. This causes Chris to start acting like an idiot, thinking Sonic's gone evil.

"I can't believe Sonic went and became a jewel thief, " Chris whined like a cry baby, earning a whack on the head from Amy's hammer.

"Shut up Chris, Sonic would never steal" Amy said putting her hammer away.

"That's right and Mr. Sonic doesn't have red stripes," Cream said matter of factly.

"Or black fur. This is obviously Eggman's doing" Tails concurred.

"No, you're wrong, Sonic went evil and I have to figure out why!" the baby balled harder then before.

Then before anyone could say how hopeless Chris was. Chuck came in with the phone saying that Sonic had been spotted, Chris eagerly jumped at the chance to want to see him. So Chuck started the car.

"We want to go see him too" the gang said, but being the selfish brat Chris was he said no. before the others protested the car sped off. This meant retaliation later, so Tails watched for anymore news reports. Amy decided to vent her anger by wanting to smash Chris' thing, but Cream suggested calling Helen instead because it was easy to tell her anything.

Speaking of Helen, since she's been home she had been rummaging through Abraham's office. She's looking for anything that had the name _Robotnik_. Also she had worn gloves and made sure the files didn't look touched. Sadly nothing's come up yet, then she thought maybe it was in his room. Suddenly she heard the phone ring, and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Helen it's Amy you mind if I vent my anger?"

"Uh... sure I guess."

"Great thanks, well Chris is all whinny because he thinks Sonic has gone evil. Tails, Cream, and I were telling him that the hedgehog on the news wasn't Sonic-."

"Wait, what does this hedgehog look like?"

"Well, he has upward quills,unlike my Sonic, black and red fur, unlike my Sonic, and red eyes unlike my Sonic."

Helen dropped the phone in her lap after hearing this. She wondered why Shadow was framing Sonic, what did he have to do with her anyway? She thought back to her dreams of the boy and Shadow being in the glass tube. She tried to figure out what they were saying, then it hit her.

"Hello, Helen are you still there, hello?" the girl slowly picked up the phone and put it to her ear.

"Amy, I'll have to call you back," she said in an emotionless voice.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm suppose to be _dead_."

And just like that she hung up the phone and continued looking for the file that contained the name _Maria Robotnik._

**BUM BUMM BUUMM! Sorry for the late up date I decide to do on story at a time and this has been on my mind the most.**


	9. Chapter 9 side misson

**Sorry for the long update School has been dragging on, anyway enjoy this next chapter.**

Chap.9

The race with Sonic and Shadow went on for a little longer, till Chris came and distracted Sonic. Shadow had stumbled Sonic up long enough for G.U.N. To find him, then he Chaos Controlled away. The black hedgehog had watched as Sonic was taken away to Prison island. His thoughts had gone to the reason for the mission he had excepted.

"_Maria..."_

The hedgehog was still in despair over the loss of, what he considered, his family and home. This new world was strange to him, the people on it were so ignorant to what was around them. They were nothing like _her_. She was compassionate to others, selfless, willing to give her... life.

The black hedgehog decided to head back to Dr. Eggman's base, to proceed with the next phase of the mission. To say that he liked the doctor would be a lie, Shadow felt that he was as ignorant as the rest of the humans. He was also a disgrace to the Robonik name, Gerald was probably turning over in his grave, by his grand son's want for world domination.

The doctor shook Shadow's hand for a job well done. He and his robots started to celebrate, when a knock was heard. A white bate in a cat suit, came in with bouquet of flowers. She wanted to join in the doctor's plans. He was declining, but then she pulled out a blue chaos emerald from the flowers, and he took the bait. Shadow was turned away from every one, when the bat introduced herself as Rouge the bat. Shadow introduced himself, giving her a death glare.

After filling Rouge in on the plan, Eggman then said that he had another side mission, for the both of them. Shadow wasn't feeling too pleased with this arrangement, but he was going to do it any way.

"Alright you two, tomorrow we will brake in to the island again to retrieve most of the remaining emeralds." The doctor began, "but I need you two to go in to Abraham Tower's home and retrieve some files on an experiment known as Cure Project. I want use it as a fail safe, just in case this plan fails."

"It won't, the plan will work and the world will be yours." Shadow's tone was dark as he said this, it even sent chills down the mad doctor's spine.

"Uh, yes, quite right Shadow, I have full confidants in you."

"Wow, you're just a ray of sunshine, aren't you," Rouge asked Shadow in a sarcastically flirty tone.

"What ever, let's just get this over with." The hedgehog started to head out the door, Rouge then listened to the rest of what Eggman had to say.

"The location has been uploaded to the wrist comm links."

"Don't worry doc I'll keep Mr. grumpy on his toes," than with a wink and a swag the bat left.

The doctor sighed with relief, "I really hope this experiment doesn't have free will, I don't think I can take it."

Meanwhile at prison, Sonic was being escorted by guards when he came face to face with the commander. The elderly man gave the smirking blue hedgehog a dark scowl. He gestured for the guards to leave, while he had a chat with Sonic, at the same time taking said hedgehog to his cell.

"So you're Sonic the hedgehog" he stated as he was walking the blue blur, by a chain, behind him.

"Yup," the hedgehog said still smirking, "but I think there has been a mistake. I'm not the-"

"Oh, I've made no mistake," the way he was talking sounded haughty. "I'm keeping the public safe from the menace of biped waking and talking hedgehogs."

"And by pluralizing hedgehog, I assume you know Shadow?"

"Ah, so you've met the ultimate lifeform. Tell me, blue hedgehog, have you ever heard of the name 'Robotnik'?"

"Yeah, that's Eggman's old name; I bet his whole family is just full of evil nutcases."

Suddenly the blue hedgehog hedgehog found himself pinned to the wall and a gun to his nose. Sonic could see his eyes blazing in fury over him.

"Let's get a few things straight here, _hedgehog_. I don't like you, I don't like your other furry little friends, In fact I hate animals. And know this as well, not all the Robotniks are evil, and if you make a comment like that again _you_ will be eating led. Am I clear?"

"C-crystal," Sonic gulped, ' I wonder if this is Helen's grand father.'

After a few minutes of walking down the halls of the prison, the two were in silence, until Sonic spoke again.

"So, whom of the Robotniks were good?"

"A girl who was my best friend. She was kind to everyone including that monstrous experiment Shadow. It's his fault she's dead, if she'd just let them take it, she would still be alive!"

They suddenly stopped at Sonic's cell that was surrounded by water, Sonic tried to ditch but the Commander grabbed him before he could pick up speed. they went on an elevator to the cell. Tower threw him in and shut the door.

Shadow and Rouge were infiltrating the house most of it was dark except for the upstairs. They were at the landing at the top. Shadow was suspecting it to be the commander, and Rouge really didn't want to get into a fight, but what they heard next nether of them were expecting.

"I knew it! It's all a lie, MY entire life is a LIE!"

**cliffhanger, sorry if Sonic was ooc in this, I wanted him to do a slight slip up... thank you favs and reviewers . See ya next time.**


	10. Chapter 10 betral

**Okay I had to do this in between chapter for 2 reasons. 1. to be funny. 2. to show that thing aren't what you expect. This also takes place during sonic and the commander's little 'talk.' And I'll add the part of Helen's pov. **

chap. 10

Eggman and his robots were on the ARK. The doctor was working on his new secret weapon to take over the world. But his two robot lackeys were talking behind his back again, causing him to get angry.

"Hey if you two want to do something useful. Then stand by the operation panels till I say what button to press!"

"yes sir!" the two robots saluted.

"Okay now, press the blue button." The problem was, that on the panel ALL the buttons were blue.

"But, sir!" Decoe said.

"I SAID PRESS THE BLUE BUTTON!"

"Okay." they shrugged and press one of the buttons. The Ark let out a large beam of light; it would have hit the earth if the station wasn't facing the opposite direction.

"What was that?!" the doctor asked still fuming.

"Oh... nothing," the bots said innocently.

Meanwhile in the outer reaches of space, a large asteroid like ship was in orbit. A squid like creature was talking to its master.

"lord doom in two more earth months, we will be able to take over the planet and have the ultimate lifeform in our grasp."

Suddenly one of the guards picked up a signal, but before he could react the beam blew the entire ship up.

Before Shadow and Rouge got to the house, Shadow had a weird feeling. Rouge went and looked at Shadow.

"Hey Sunshine, you okay?"

"I'm fine, let's keep going."

Helen was sitting in her room with a box in her lap. Tears were rolling down her face as she read one of the files in the box. She had found it in Abraham's closet, most of the files were in codes. She had put those in her backpack under her bed.

The other contents were drawing books, and some picture of her as a baby she had never seen before. But what made her cry was a file she could read. It spoke of a micro chip and what it was made for.

OBJECTIVE OF THE CHIP: THIS DEVICE COLLECTS, AND STORES MEMORY

OF SUBJECT THAT WAS INJECTED. IT'S USES ARE FOR P.O.W., WHO ARE CAPTURED IN BATTLE. SO NOT TO RAVEL THEIR GOVERNMENT'S SECRETS.

SIDE-AFFECTS OF THE CHIP: MEMORY LOSS, BRAIN DAMAGE, NEUROLOGICAL DISORDERS, OR PARALYZING OF CERTAIN BODY PARTS.

She stopped reading when Mizzy walked in. Helen turned and looked at her. Her eyes were spastic and puffy.

"Helen what's wrong?"

"I knew it! It's all a lie, MY entire life is a LIE!"

"Kiddo, calm down, now what are you talking about?"

"_He _was right all those doctors were lying._"_ Helen was talking more to herself then the robot.

"Who's _he, _Helen?"

"Am I even Abraham's granddaughter?!"

Mizzy was silent, she walked over to Helen. The girl thought her friend was going to give her a hug, but was wrong when she felt a sharp pain going in her arm. Her body started to feel numb. It was a paralyzing sedative.

"Mizzy, why?" Helen asked going limp. "You helped me eavesdrop on gra-Abraham, and now you're doing this?"

"Sorry, kiddo, but you aren't suppose to remember, and I was testing to see if the chip was working correctly. I'll have to reset the it, don't worry it won't hurt."

Helen began to cry more tear scrunching her eyes shut. She didn't want to forget Shadow. He felt like the only person that made sense, even if he was only in her head. Helen was about to give up hope,till she saw a black and red figure standing in the doorway. He was looking back and forth to her and Mizzy. He seemed to be enrage at the robot,and shouted.

"Hey! Get away from the girl!"

**I fix the end cause I wasn't too pleased with the first one. **


	11. Chapter 11 they meet

**I hate game designing its such a headache, any way replying to the guest reviewer this story is more of a SA2 mix with StH but if you read the last chapter I just killed off Blackdoom and his army by some random accident. Also you're right and wrong about who Helen is, if you want to know keep reading. And sorry I never put much detail on Mizy before, just think of her as a beige Rosy from the Jetsons cartoon.**

Chap. 11

Shadow's fists were clenched, he couldn't figure out why he wanted to save the girl, but all his instincts were saying to protect her. These instincts were not from his artificial DNA , they felt more animal or like if a parent were protecting their child.

He bypassed Rouge and went in to the room, he was in so much rage that all he could see was the limp girl's form and the robot. Each time his eyes swayed to the robot he grew angrier. He was seeing red by the time he spoke.

"Hey! Get away from the girl!"

The rotunda robot looked his way, and its optics turned blood red, and it shouted.

"INTRUDER ALERT, INTURDER ALERT!" its arm turned into a laser and tried to bast at shadow.

But the ebony hedgehog dodged it effortlessly, and tackled the robot. The tussle had collided with Helen; knocking her out of wheelchair, and on to the carpeted floor. The jarring of her head caused Helen to get another wave of memories.

_A strange group of people were watching, no, studying her. She retched out to them, her body feeling buoyant, her touch was met by a glass dome. Becoming aware of her small surroundings she grew claustrophobic. Bubbles eluded from her mouth as she tried to scream._

Shadow punched the robot in its side taking out the main power core. Rouge got the wheelchair off of Helen.

"Hey, Sunshine, I could use some help over here." The bat said picking the girl up by the shoulders.

Turning toward the two, Shadow got a better look at the girl. All he could do was stare for a moment.

'This girl looks exactly like Maria.' He thought, 'but why would that set me off like that there's thousands of humans who look like her.'

Shadow grabbed her by the ankles, also noticing the atrophy in her legs, and the two placed her on the bed. Then Rouge pointed something about her eyes.

"Whoa, I've never seen humans' eyes look like that before." What they saw was Helen's eye were clouded over with a pale blue color, and her lids were glazed over.

'she's right they aren't the way human's eyes are suppose to be.' the hedgehog concluded.

Rouge saw a small packet of paper, and walked over and picked it up. She began to read it.

"Hey, maybe this has something to do with her."

The ebony hedgehog went over and looked at the paper about the microchip. Helen woke out of the trace with a scream that attracted both animal's attention.

"W-wah-what happened?!" She noticed she was on the bed, just remember what occurred her eyes were no longer clouded. Her body was still stiff and numb though. Then she saw Shadow and a bat staring at her. Before she could stop herself, she said his name.

"S-Shadow?"

The bush pig stiffened, the way she said his name sounded like Maria, he regained his composer.

"Who are you, and how do you know my name?"

He was glaring at her as she shied away a bit under his stare.

"M-my name is Helen and-"

"Hey kid, why were you look at this?" Rouge interrupted her holding up a box that said "Cure Project."

"Because I think it has some thing to do with Shadow and me." she answered a little less afraid of the bat.

"Okay so where's the rest of it, I know there's got to be more then just books and pictures in here."

"I hid it."

"Why?" Shadow asked seeming annoyed, he was actually in shock that this had anything to do with him.

"They're coded, and I'm going to prison island in the morning, so I was going to figure out what it said. I've hacked in the main frame before so it shouldn't be too hard."

"Well, that's a coincidence kid, we're going there tomorrow too." Shadow then glared at Rouge.

"Then maybe we can help each other out." Helen stated hopefully.

Shadow was about to protest but he suddenly heard a faint beeping, he turned to the robot. It must have had a silent alarm.

"Fine you can help, but you're going to have to come with us." Shadow answered in an almost frantic tone.

"Okay, the file are under the bed in my backpack."

Shadow picked her up bridle style while Rouge got the bag. Shadow sat her down, and was about to Chaos control away. When Helen remembered something important.

"Wait my wheelchair!"

"We're leaving it!" Shadow said as they disappeared.

**WHOO! THAT TOOK FOREVER, SEEYA NEXT CHAPTER.**


	12. Chapter 12 understanding

**32 REVEIWS YAAAAAY! I want to thank all my reviewers you guy are awesome. As a bonus I'm gonna make this chapter... close 3000 Words! So enjoy.**

Chap. 12

The Commander was on his way back to his house, it had only been moments since he got the alarm signal. He was speeding down the road like a maniac; fortunately there were no cars around to get hit in his recklessness. To say he was furious would be an understatement. His eyes were popping out of his head, his teeth were clenched, and his grip was breaking the wheel of the car.

When he got to the house, Tower looked and saw neither hide nor hair of Helen. When he went in his room he noticed a box was missing. He then got scared, the continents in that box could ruin him. Especially if they fell into the right hands. He pulled out his cell and contacted the Lieutenant.

"Lieutenant, I want Project Shadow found, and when you find him... KILL HIM!"

When Shadow, Helen, and Rouge got to the ARK; Helen was hugging Shadow's arms, with her eyes closed shut. When she opened them, she saw metallic walls and white flooring. The area was spacious; she then spotted two robots one round the other cynical. Behind them was a fat man she recognized as Doctor Eggman. The trio then spotter them, the doctor didn't look to pleased when he saw Helen.

"Shadow, Rouge, may I ask why you have a little girl with you?"

"Hey! I'm not a _little _girl, I'm eleven," Helen dejected as the black hedgehog sat her down.

"Fine. Why do you have this _young_ girl with you?"

"Because she has given us reason to believe that she may be involved, with the Cure Project you wanted," Shadow said flatly.

"Oh, and how is that," the doctor asked, raising his eyebrows, looking at Helen.

"Oh, well, the file are coded in a format I've only seen in the deeper parts of G.U.N.'s systems. So I think I might be able to help crack it," Helen sheepishly replied.

Eggman began to laugh wholeheartedly. A child being able to crack a highly advance code; G.U.N. must really be losing its touch. He didn't need a child's help he had a 300 I.Q. He stopped laughing and looked at the girl, who was glaring at him.

"Thanks for the offer, kiddo, but I don't need help from a child." Rouge then gave him the backpack that held the files. Eggman then saw the box mark "cure project."

"What's in the box?"

"Oh, this was just full of some drawing books, and baby pictures, they were probably just to cover up the file just in case some one got nosy."

The round man accepted the answer for now, then traveled his gaze back to Shadow. "Shadow, you're good with kid, and since you and Rouge brought her here. Why don't you two keep an eye on her."

Before the the two Mobieans could give an answer, Becoe and Decoe volunteered to watch Helen. This was so they didn't have to work the machines. Then they noticed something.

"Hey, how come you're not standing," Decoe asked.

Helen hates these kind of questions, but didn't want to be rude, so she answered it.

"Because I'm paralyzed." averting her gaze.

"Oh, you poor thing, here I'll help carry you," Becoe said grabbing her left arm.

"Hey, no, wait, I'll carry her," Decoe cried out grabbing her right arm.

The two then started to play tug of war, with her arms, causing Helen to cry out in pain. Shadow clinched his fist in anger, getting the feeling he had earlier back at the house. He could smell the sent of fear on Helen. Maybe that's what was setting him off? He also smelt the same sent on Maria when the 'incident' happened.

"You two," the hedgehog said in calm, darkly, voice, "take your hands off the girl and back away."

The two robots gulped, looking at each other, and did as he said. Shadow then walked over to Helen and picked her up. Her fear had subsided a bit; Shadow then angled his head toward the Doctor again.

"We'll keep an eye on Helen, just keep these two numb skulls away from her."

Rouge, then flew next to the human and hedgehog, as they were leaving the room. Eggman took note that Shadow had mentioned the girl's name.

'This girl could be a problem; her resemblance to my cousin could cause Shadow to mutiny,' he thought.

In a hallway, the odd trio were heading toward the North wing of the ARK. Rouge introduced herself to the girl. Helen wasn't sure where they were heading, but the place seemed to be familiar to her. She felt bad that Shadow had to carry her everywhere. So an apology felt necessary as well as gratitude.

"Thank you, Shadow, and I'm sorry."

"For what?" He questioned looking at her.

"For saving me back there... and being a burden."

Shadow hated that word, 'burden', especially when Maria considered herself to be as such. It made him sick to his cells that his 'sister,' would belittle her own being. Gerald even said, before he was created, that she would do it so much that she would get depressed. Why did Maria and this girl have to be so alike? Even their looks match, but yet there's something...odd in this girl.

Sensing the tension, Rouge decided to break up the agnsty party. She asked Helen when the last time she ate. The blond replied around 4 pm. The bat also noticed that the kid looked at the box, she still had in her hands.

"Hey Shadow," Rouge called, "does this metal crate have a place to grab a bite? I'm pretty sure, Blondie here's hungry, come to think of it so am I."

The biped hedgehog remained silent as he halted in front of a metal door. The door slide open revealing a clean kitchen. It had silver counter tops, an island, dark wood cupboards and drawers, black frig, and hanging dishware. Shadow had sat Helen down on one of the island's stools; he then faced the awestruck bat.

"I figured she needed nutrition anyway, judging by how her breathing was." The hedgehog stated matter-of-factually.

Rouge just hummed and went and sat across from Helen, placing the box on the counter. Shadow pulled ingredients out to make a sandwich. He saw Helen reaching for the knife to cut a tomato.

"Don't touch it!"

The girl jumped at the sound of his voice; she inclined her head toward him. Rouge just ignored it as she rummaged through the box.

"Why," asked Helen, "I cut tomatoes all the time."

He gave her a stern, knowing, look.

"...with a butter knife..." she muttered shifting her eyes away from the hedgehog. Shadow then proceeded to make the sandwiches.

Meanwhile with Sonic back on Prison island; the news of Helen's 'kidnapping' had spread like wildfire at the base. Sonic rewired the communication receiver, learning from his best bud Tails, to listen to the commotion outside his cell.

"What?! Helen's been taken by Shadow," Sonic questioned out loud in shock. 'he must have done it to get revenge on the commander. But why kidnap her she's innocent, she shouldn't be blamed for something she didn't do.' he growled at the thought of his friend being hurt.

On the road with Mr. Stewart and Garcia they were heading close to their destination. Stewart found the whereabouts of some retired G.U.N. agent. Suddenly his cellphone rang. It was the mole he had in G.U.N.

"Hello", he answered driving.

"Agent Stewart, Helen Tower has been kidnapped, isn't she friends with Sonic?"

the car went into a screeching halt. "What do you mean the G.U.N. Commander's granddaughter was kidnapped!?"

"She was taken but by whom, the commander and lieutenant won't say, but they say to search and kill Project Shadow."

"Agent, do what ever you can to delay those orders, or else that hedgehog's gonna do a lot of damage." Stewart then hung up the phone and turned to Garcia.

"We need to be quick, we may not have much time." He continued on driving.

Back at the ARK, Eggman is trying to figure out the codes, but to no avail he can't decode the files. But he would hate to prove the that snot nosed brat was right.

"AGGRH! It's no use, I've tried every hack I can think of, but nothing works." The round man complained.

"How sad, our own creator, out smarted by a little girl." Becoe whispered while his companion nodded.

"She did not out smart me!" The doc yelled, "her grandfather must have taught her the codes. Besides this set back, have you two heard from Bokkun?"

"Yes, he's in his readied position" Decoe said.

"Good, tell him to ready the master emerald by the time we get the rest of the emeralds."

After finishing the sandwiches, Shadow said he would be back in a few minutes, and walked out the room. This gave Rouge the opportunity to ask the girl some questions.

"So, kid, now that Mr. Grumpy's out of the room, how much of do you really know about the project?"

"Not much just what wasn't coded, I found the box today." 'and that it has to do with a girl named Maria Robotnik, but I'll talk to Shadow before I give her that information.' Helen silently added.

"Then what about you knowing how to break the codes? You said you've done is before,I'm assuming it wasn't today, how is that?"

"I don't know, I just remember it." Things were getting tense between them. Helen felt she was being interrogated. Rouge had to figure out what she was hiding.

"You sure it's not that chip in your head causing you to remember things? I've been reading this file," the bat waved around and it's suppose to make you forget, so why are you remembering things that you just learned about today?!"

"I don't know it's been happening ever since you, Sonic, and the others got here! I remembering things I shouldn't know, seeing people I've never met! I'm scared of the things I know, and of what I don't know. I'm just trying to understand why."

Helen was sobbing with her head on the table, Rouge sighed to calm down. The bat had one last question.

"Helen, when was the last time you were sick?"

Helen lifted her head up and looked at Rouge, when was she last sick? She had the chicken pox when she was eight but they lasted for two days, whereas other kids had it for to weeks. Oh no! She's not implying that she's...

Before the inquiry could continue, Shadow came back with an odd device in his hand. It was squared with a slight bent in the middle. It had brass color with six peg-like needles on it its right and left sides.

"Hey, kid," he called, "where exactly are you paralyzed?"

"From the waste down,why?"

He didn't answer, the next thing Helen knew was the back of her shirt was lifted up a bit, and an excruciating pain went in her back.

"Ye-ouch!" she cried, she turned and faced the hedgehog. "What was that for?!"

She suddenly felt an odd sensation in her legs. Wait a minute! She could _**feel **_them. She lifted her right leg up, then her left. Doing this repeatedly looking at each of them in awe. Helen then looked back at the smirking ebony hedgehog. Rouge was even in shock at this, so shocked she hovered over the table.

"The device I put on you was an experimental spine connector, it allows the wearer to be able to walk while it fixes the damage done on the back and repairs it. It's the only one that work successfully." explained Shadow with his arms folded.

Helen slowly scooted herself off the stool, slowly taking baby steps toward Shadow. She _**walked**_ to him with tears of joy in her eyes. Wrapping her arms around him giving him a grateful hug. Shadow stiffened in shock.

'Is this how happy Maria would have been if I had been able to cure her?..' as he thought this, his mind considered hugging the joyful girl back, but stopped.

'NO! I can't keep getting attached to this girl! She's not my Maria, no matter how much I want her to be...'

Shadow grasped the Helen's arms, and pushed her away, skating out of the room. If he was looking he would have seen the hurt expression on her face. As he was running tears welled up in his ruby eyes, trying to escape his pain.

"Well, that's a fine way to say 'you're welcome'." Rouge remarked.

Helen slowly stood up trying to get use to her legs; she wiped the tears from her eyes. Keeping her back to Rouge she said.

"It's not his fault..."

Before Rouge could question what Helen meant, the blonde went out the door. Feeling nothing she could do, Rouge the bat went and contacted Topaz. As she did she grabbed out a sketch book.

"Topaz, I need you to look up some one for me and cross reference it with the cure project."

opening up the book dated six years prior, was a colored sketch of Shadow. Rouge skimmed the page for a signature.

"The name is Maria Robotnik."

Topaz followed suit but, when cross referencing the computer's hard drive crash. This was done on purpose some one didn't want just anyone snooping around.

"No good, all I got before it crashed, was an obituary apparently the girl's been dead fifty years. And from the looks of it, she died pretty young."

Helen was slowly going down the halls, something in the back of her mind told her that she was heading in the right direction. There was one door she pasted though that told her to stay away from, she heard a faint growling noise then it sounded like a hiss that said _Come to meee! S_o she walked a little faster. She pressed a door button at the end of the hall, and quickly closed it.

In the room was a big glass window where you could see the stars and Earth. Said planet was glowing a beautiful white haze. You could see city lights shine bright, Helen felt so small compared to it.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

She looked and saw Shadow, how acknowledged her by this question. Helen nodded in reply, then saying.

"It's like how I dreamed, but more..."

The two were silent for what seemed like forever, taking in the beauty. Then Helen spoke breaking it.

"Shadow, I think I understand why you ran off, back there."

"No, you couldn't have understand why. How could you, G.U.N. makes you keep your ignorant." the hedgehog said despairing.

"You know, one of the saddest things about humans is that when it comes to something we don't understand, we fear it."

Shadow scoffed, "that's hitting the nail on the head."

"But there are ways of dealing with that fear, most resort to violence, while some wish to understand it."

Helen stood next to Shadow by the window. Said hedgehog looked up at her wondering where she was getting at.

"Except me. What I fear is the reaction of others, but what I fear the most are things I already know... and I fear the things I don't know."

"What do you me?" Shadow was growing more unsure of her meaning.

"I mean I can't explain what I know, and I'm scared of what I might find out about myself. That and I fear your reaction of the question I'm about to ask you."

"And what might this question be?"

"Who was Maria Robotnik?"

Shadow looked at her stunned. Who told her about Maria, was it the commander? He looked in her eyes, no he didn't, something else told her. Could it be that chip? Could it be telling her something? Could it be reprogramming her mind? Before he could ask Eggman called them in to the main entree.

"We'll discuss this later,"he said glaring.

Suddenly though without warning the chip caused another headache to spark. It was more painful than the last two. Shadow caught Helen as she collapsed. She heard bits of her mind telling her something as she was blacking out. Malfunction... chip... fail-safe activate...

**yes! Finally finished it see you next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13 an

**AUTHOR NOTE: SORRY TO INFORM THIS AND USEAULLY I WOULD KICK MY SELF IF I DID THIS BUT I'M QUITTING ALL MY SONIC STORIES. THIS ISN'T A RECENT THING I'VE ACTUALLY BE PLANING THIS FOR A WHILE BUT I WILL LEAVE WHAT I WAS GOING TO DO IN EACH STORY IN THESE NOTES JUST IN CASE YOU WANT TO CONTINUE THEM YOUR SELVES, JUST PM ME AND LET ME KNOW. \(^.^)/**

**in rr2 basically Maria is a certain some ones mom. I'll you decide who.**

**in everything changes the help that rosy gets has an affect on everyone around her and it starts to do a little healing to moebius. also some ones dad killed her parents in a fire. also her cousin was hired to kidnap and kill her by scourge when the anti ff started but he only put her in a coma.**

**in the sonic x rewritten some one turns out to be a clone of you-know-who. but the chip corrupts her into thinking shadow won't except her. the commander also slips out to shadow who she really is ad tells him that he wanted to hide her memories so shadow would be released early. and the biolizard almost eats the clone because it's jealous of shadow for getting Maria. it can speak to her because its speech patterns are in the same frequency as the chip, shadow then puts the clone to sleep to take the chip out of her head. then every thing should be the same as the game including amy's part.**


End file.
